The present invention relates to a photoradiator for effectively radiating light to the ambience which is routed through a fiber optic cable or the like and a method of producing such a photoradiator.
Effective use of solar energy is the key to energy saving today and has been studied in various fields actively. For the most effective use of solar energy, solar energy has to be availed as it is without being transformed into another kind of energy such as thermal energy or electrical energy. In light of this, I have made various proposals for an illumination system which utilizes solar energy. The illumination system employs a fiber optic cable through which the sunlight converged by a lens or the like is conducted to a desired location to stream out thereat to illuminate the ambience.
In the illumination system of the type described, the light advancing through the fiber optic cable has directivity. Therefore, if the light is output at a simple cut end of the cable, it becomes radiated over an angle .theta. which is usually as small as about 46.degree.. The light streaming through the simple cut end of the cable would fail to evenly illuminate a desired space such as a room. I have proposed in various forms a photoradiator which is designed to effectively diffuse light conducted by a fiber optic cable to provide even illumination over a wide range.
The present invention constitutes a further improvement over such predecessors.